1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adherent insert for artificial teeth, which insert comprises a nonwoven fabric, which is impregnated with an adhesive, and to a process of manufacturing such adherent inserts.
Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the adhesiveness and active time of strictly pasty adhesives for artificial teeth, adherent inserts are known, which have been disclosed in DE-C-24 13 380 and consist of a nonwoven fabric, which is impregnated with an adhesive. When the adherent insert has been placed between the denture and the jaw, the fibers of the non-woven fabric virtually reinforce the adhesive and are intended to retard the washing of the adhesive out of the fabric. The nonwoven fabric of the known adherent inserts has been compressed with an adhesive consisting of a dry hydrocolloid powder, which will swell and be activated when it is moistened so that the adhesive can absorb a certain amount of liquid before the adhesive is saturated and the swollen adhesive has a certain adhesiveness. But the adhesive may be washed out of the fabric by mucus and other liquid. For this reason the known adherent inserts which comprise hydrocolloids or other swelling agents are not satisfactory and they cannot retain particularly mandibular dentures, which have rather small surfaces for adhesive contact, in such a manner that a desired safety and bond life are ensured.